Son of the Damned
by xXSomeone AwesomeXx
Summary: Ron whirled around, and stared at him. "You." Ron's face turned red as he glared darkly. "You did this!" Harry and Hermione glanced at each other, confused. "You're the Dark Lord's son!" Hermione stared at him, waiting for him to deny it. Instead, his face paled and he stepped back. 'No, it can't be.' Ron, teeth gritted, spat, "You're the Son of the Damned." Rated T for cursing.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: For this fic, I had TWO summaries, and I wanted to share BOTH of them with ya guys! So here's the other summary: ****Just as Harry, Hermione, and Ron, thought they were going to win, Voldemort created a teenage boy. What harm can Voldemort's son do? They don't want to find out. If Voldemort's son is a Horcrux, the Golden Trio must count their lucky stars that they _can _kill him. But, what Hermione _doesn't _count on, is a little thing called love.**

**Ah, I am obsessed with Riddle, now aren't I? Well, I just can't help myself! I'm in-progress with writing a Tom Riddle/Hermione Granger fic called In Time, so hope you check that out, too! Here's the summary if you're interested: __****When hope is lost and Dumbledore is dying, there is only one thing left to do: Stop the cause. Harry, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Draco, and Lavender, travel back in time, to kill the cause: A teenage boy named Tom Riddle. But what can they do if they can't kill him? Why is Hermione the one sharing her body with a different soul? Did she come here for a different reason as well? They find out the hard way. Rated T for cursing.**

**Anyways, back to this story! Please review at the end, so I know how I'm doing! :D**

**Chapter 1**

Hermione couldn't believe it. After all their hard work, destroying Horcrux after Horcrux . . . and where do they end up? Why, no where than the Malfoy Manor; With the rest of the Death Eaters, just waiting to finish them off- especially that disgusting werewolf that calls Hermione 'Ginger'.

"Well Draco? Is it? Is it Harry Potter?" Lucius asks Draco, who hesitates once again. Hermione held back a retort to Lucius, 'What does it look like, you white-haired idiot! You've seen Harry- what does it look like to you?!'

Even still, Draco slowly shook his head. "I can't- I can't be sure."

Hermione never did like Draco. He was ignorant, selfish, and never really liked muggles. But, he was on their side- not on Voldemort's side- so Hermione would have to live with it.

Lucius tries again, "But look at him carefully, look! Come closer! Draco, if we are the ones who hand Potter over to the Dark Lord everything will be forgiven—"

Bellatrix pushed Draco out of the way, "What do you mean, 'we', Lucius?" and peered closely at the three. And what a sight they were. There was a fat boy, with a bulging face, and warts all over. The next one was a red head, who was glaring daggers at the Death Eaters and a bloody nose. And finally, there was the brunette, who stood firmly, and scowled.

"Well, er, Bella, don't you think we should call the Dark Lord?" Lucius fumbled.

"Whatever for? To see a blood traitor and a Mudblood?" Bellatrix laughed, as Hermione's scowl became bigger. She hated being called 'Mudblood'. Bellatrix waved her hand carelessly. "Take them to the cellar."

Just then Greyback stepped forward. "Miss . . . I was wondering if I could have the Mudblood?"

'You blood-thirsty monster!' Hermione shrieked to herself.

Bellatrix stopped. "Wait. All except . . . except for the Mudblood."

Greyback grinned, as Hermione's eyes widened. She took a step back, bumping into Scabior, who grinned at her. Hermione couldn't decide who's worse- Scabior or Greyback.

"No! You can have me, keep me!" Ron yelled, as Harry struggled against the Death Eater holding him.

Bellatrix sneered. "If she dies under questioning, I'll take you next. Blood traitor is next to Mudblood in my book. Take them downstairs, Greyback, and make sure they are secure, but do nothing more to them- yet."

Greyback and two death eaters dragged Harry and Ron out, as Draco stared wide-eyed at Hermione. Suddenly, someone nudged Draco over and stood beside him. The 'someone' was obviously a boy, a teenager perhaps and was holding a book in one hand. Though, the odd thing about him, was that he was wearing a Death Eater Mask, completely hiding his face.

Hermione felt Scabior tighten his hold on her. 'Stupid creature! Let go!' Hermione thought, struggling to wiggle out.

Bellatrix smirked. "Now, shall we get started?" She painfully yanked Hermione, and she stumbled to the floor.

"What were you doing in the forest, Mudblood?" Bellatrix asked, hovering above her. Hermione just stared, trying to inch farther away.

"Answer me, Mudblood!" Bellatrix shrieked, and when Hermione made no move to do so, Bellatrix pointed her wand at Hermione. "I said answer me! Crucio!"

Hermione could feel the tears in her eyes as she screamed in pain._White-hot knives were piercing every inch of her skin, her head was surely going to burst with pain._She felt like her limbs were tearing her skin apart. Panting, she looked up at Bellatrix who was glaring.

"_What were you doing in the forest?!" _Bellatrix shrieked, angrily. Hermione closed her eyes, silently crying as the next wave of Crucio hit her. She was now flat on the floor. Her legs felt numb, and her arms were over her head.

Bellatrix paused, bent down, and lifted Hermione's head. She pushed her over, and screamed in her face, "_What were you doing?!_"

Hermione uselessly struggled to move away from Bellatrix.

Just then Bellatrix pulled out her dagger, and pierced Hermione's flesh, near the elbow. Hermione screamed in pain, and her legs started to kick furiously. Bellatrix stood up glaring at Hermione, who was now slowly panting, and her eyes drooping.

"Draco, go get the blood traitor while Greyback takes care of Miss Mudblood. I am sure the Dark Lord will not begrudge you the girl, Greyback, after what you have done tonight." Bellatrix snarled. Hermione glanced at her arm, where the word 'Mudblood' was etched. Hermione felt more tears come into her eyes, as she lay there.

Just then, the boy with the mask stepped up. "Bellatrix, that is not acceptable."

Hermione was surprised Bellatrix didn't hex him right then, but instead reply. "What is? Surely the Dark Lord has better things to take care of, then watching this Mudblood."

The boy nodded. "He does. But, the Mudblood will be good use to us. I'm sure she is Potter's friend?"

Bellatrix smiled darkly. "Why, that is perfect."

Greyback looked at her startled. "But—" Then he growled deeply, glaring. "You promised, Lestra—"

Bellatrix stunned him, then turned to the boy. "You may take her to the cellar. And tell Draco to hurry and get the blood traitor. It's been a long time since I used to do this." Hermione wanted to smack her face when she sounded excited.

Hermione felt the boy's arm go around her waist and legs and was lifted off the ground. Hermione's arm drooped down and her head rolled back. The boy went down the steps where she saw Draco whispering urgently to Ron, and Harry, who was now looking back to his normal self. Hermione was surprised to see Luna there as well.

The boy set Hermione down, as Harry, Ron, and Luna immediately rushed to her.

"She's barely conscious." The boy said. "When I'm in the middle of calling Draco's name, stun me." He ordered. Draco tossed his wand into the cellar, and the boy stunned him. Then, the boy walked back a few paces, and in a shocked voice called out, "Draco?! Dra—" Harry's stupefy hit him, and he slumped down.

The last thing Hermione remembered, was Bellatrix scream of fury, and the boy's mask.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

_"Why have you called me, Malfoy?" a loud voice boomed out. _

_Lucius bowed lower, trembling. His wife stood behind him, with a protective arm on Draco. Bellatrix was next to Lucius, a huge scowl on her face. Greyback and Scabior stood behind her, with Greyback glaring, and Scabior frowning. A huge amount of Death Eaters were behind them, all bowing._

"_To show me your foolishness? To show me, a Mudblood has beaten you? Or, was it to show me, that a fool of your son, let the blood traitor and Potter escape?" the angry voice continued._

_Lucius took a shaky breath. "I- I can explain, my Lord."_

"_Stop." The voice growled. "I don't need your explanations, Malfoy. You have showed me enough."_

"_My Lord?" a different male, soft voice, called out. Suddenly, a Death Eater appeared in front of Lucius. "I think this can be dismissed now."_

_The voice sighed. "Dismissed."_

_Immediately, all the Death Eaters apparted right away, except for that one Death Eater, that was infront of Lucius. He looked up, towards the voice._

"_My Lord, what is that you fear?" The Death Eater asked softly._

"_It is nothing I fear!" the voice growled. "How dare you ask such a question!"_

_The Death Eater sighed. "You know what Potter is doing, don't you, my Lord?"_

_There was a pause. "Yes."_

"_What were the doing?"_

"_They are destroying my Horcruxes." The voice said, bitterly. "I feel weaker each time . . ."_

"_My lord, wh-"_

"_Wait." The voice said suddenly. " Someone is here."_

_The Death Eater looked around confused. "My lord, there's no one he—" He stopped abruptly, as the person, the voice, appeared from the shadows. He had a dark robe, covering his body and skin. He hissed silently, and suddenly, Nagini slithered at his feet._

"_Go invite our guests properly, Nagini." The man said, and Nagini jumped._

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Hermione bolted up, panting and sweating. She looked around the room, confused, as it was not the Malfoy Manor, but a warm, cozy room. She was on a soft bed, and another empty bed was lying next to her.

Hermione felt weak. Too weak even, to step out of the bed. She fell back down on the bed, musing over what happened.

After Snape killed Dumbledore, in Hogwarts itself, Harry, Hermione, and Ron, knew that Hogwarts wasn't safe anymore. Harry left his Uncle, Aunt and cousin, and stayed with the Weasleys. Hermione cast a spell on her parents, making them forget Hermione once and for all. To them, they were a married couple, going to Australia for their late Honeymoon trip. Hermione fled, and went to the Weasleys as well. The next day, both Harry's and Hermione's home were reduced to ashes.

The Weasley's household, was like a hideout for everyone that despised Lord Voldemort. In fact, Draco Malfoy stopped in. Of course, he was almost strangled to death by Ron, but he explained what happened. At the end, Hermione did feel a little pity for him. He was blackmailed, and at the end, he really didn't kill Dumbledore, now did he? It was Snape. Draco was the spy, but he couldn't contact them much. Voldemort was already keeping a watchful eye on the Malfoys.

Even still, Hermione was surprised when she became quick friends with Lavender. Yes, in 6th year, Hermione hated Lavender a lot. Not only did she ruin the trio's friendship that year, but in a way, forced Hermione to date Cormarc. But, after Lavender stayed at the Weasley's household, Hermione and Ginny took pity on her when her parents were killed. Since then, Lavender matured, and never did call Ron, 'Won-Won'.

Respecting Dumbledore's wishes of not telling anyone about the Horcruxes, the trio left the Weasley's household. They knew there were seven Horcruxes. They had already destroyed four of them: diary, ring, locket, cup. Now, there was Nagini and something from Ravenclaw. The seventh one was something the trio had to find out. They had no idea what is was, or could be.

Ron was the first to figure out that saying 'Voldemort' would attract Snatchers. But, it was too late, and Harry had accidently uttered it. The Snatchers were on them, and Hermione barely had time to cast a stinging hex on Harry.

But, what Hermione didn't get, was that boy. He was just as old as Hermione, but he had never gone to Hogwarts before. And, he _saved _her. A Death Eater boy, saved Hermione Granger. Something even Draco couldn't do. It seemed as Draco and he were friends.

And . . . that dream. More like nightmare. Voldemort was 'the voice'. And, only one Death Eater easily talked to him, as if he was just another guy down the street, instead of some Dark Lord, with an awful temper. This Death Eater was important- but who was he?

Just then, a familiar red head popped in.

"HERMIONE!" she squealed, making Hermione jump. Ginny wrapped her arms around Hermione. "Oh, I missed you!" Hermione laughed, and hugged Ginny, her best girlfriend, back.

Just as quickly, Harry, Ron, Bill, and Fleur, ran into the room, excited. They fused over Hermione, who kept on saying she was fine. And she was. Maybe a little weak, but she was ready to do anything.

Fleur ran out, to make some hot soup, and Bill excused himself, when he saw that the kids wanted a moment.

Ginny smiled at Hermione, and scowled at the boys, disappointed that they wouldn't let her stay, and followed Bill out.

Ron quickly set a silencing charm as Harry turned to Hermione. "I'm so sorry, Hermione, it's my entire fault! I was being stupid, saying, You-Know-Who's name, and because of that, we got caught! And, you had to suffer because of it! If Draco didn't help us, we would have be—"

"Oh, Harry, if it wasn't for you, I would have done it, too." Hermione said, amused at Harry's rambling apology, and how it was all his fault.

"Are you sure you're OK?" Ron asked once more, watching her carefully.

"Just a little weak, but fine, Ron." Hermione replied truthfully. "And, what I'd like to know is, what are you guys doing here?!"

Both boys looked at her confused.

"You're supposed to hunt the Horcruxes, remember?" Hermione said for them.

"Well, we did." Ron grinned. "By, er-, reading." He paused, glancing at Harry. "And we have good news, and bad news."

Hermione nodded, telling them to continue.

"Good news is, we know what the rest of the Horcruxes are." Ron answered, and Hermione raised an eyebrow.

She was impressed. "In that short amount of time?"

Harry hesitated. "You've been out for a week, Mione."

"_What?!"_

"Er- well, the other three Horcruxes is Nagini, which we already know, and Rowena Ravenclaw's Diadem." Ron hurriedly, continued, when he saw Hermione's reddening face.

She frowned. "That's only two. What's the seventh Horcrux?"

Ron glanced at Harry, who sighed. "That's the bad news. The seventh Horcrux is no other than the Dark Lord's son."

**A/N: Dun dun dun!**

**And, I do this for all my fics- The Riddle of the Day!**

**A beggar's brother died, but the man who died had no brother. How could this be?**

**Review your answers and thoughts! Thanks! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks for the follows, favs, and reviews! I usually never have time to PM my reply to your awesome reviews, but I hope replying to you here would be fine?**

**School will be starting in less than a week, and I'll be BUSY! And, I haven't updated this story for a long time now! This is my special gift to all ya guys, before I head back to school!**

**Also, I've changed Chapter 1 a teeny bit. So, skim over Chapter 1, just in case. . . .**

**Anyways, the answer to the riddle was . . . The beggar was a woman! IHaveASparklyFace got it right!**

**Also, remember the poll on 'What name should Voldemort's son name should be?' Well, the winner of the name issss . . . Hadrian Salazar Riddle! Thank you all for voting, and especially Random Google for reviewing the name to me! Thanks all of you!**

**Congratulations to Tratie-Zutara-and-Perlia-Fan, IHaveASparklyFace, and AlisaPhenom, for reviewing on every single chapter [which is kind of ironic, 'cause there was only ONE chapter, but if you've read In Time, then I think you're getting what I mean]**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I am not J.K Rowling.**

**Tratie-Zutara-and-Perlia-Fan: Thank you! :) First one to review on this story!**

**IHaveASparklyFace: -_-**

**AlisaPhenom: Aww, thank you so much! Of course, now he has a name! ;) And you're right! It'll be a Hermione/Hadrian [Ha, they both start with H. I **_**just **_**noticed that!] kind of romance. Dun dun dun! But, ya, hope you like this chapter!**

**Chapter 2**

Hermione was not happy. Which, was reasonable.

After getting tortured by Bellatrix, out for a week, causing Harry and Ron to stay back, and finding out that the Dark Lord had a _son_- well, it was the best thing to say that Hermione was, clearly, not happy.

"_WHAT?!"_ Hermione shrieked, jumping off the bed, the tiredness and weakness gone. "_The freaking Dark Lord had a _SON?! _A SON?!" _

Harry and Ron quickly backed away from the red-eyed brunette, wincing at the sudden noise volume.

"How could he have a _son?!"_ Hermione continued, yelling. She wrinkled her nose as a thought came to her. "Did he seriously, erm, sleep with a woman? How could he do that?! And what idiotic woman would _that _be?!"

"Mione." Harry calmly said.

"How can you be calm when you just found out that the _Dark Lord_ had a _son?!" _Hermione screamed in his face.

"Well, we did kinda curse the Dark Lord a bunch of times for making the mission harder." Ron volunteered, but unsuccessfully calmed Hermione down.

"Making the mission harder?! If he kept Nagini and his son in one place to keep an eye on them, well, we _could _kill both of them . . ." Suddenly, Hermione's eyes got a faraway look whenever she's thinking hard. Harry and Ron let out a sigh of relief, but froze when Hermione's eyes snapped to them.

"I need more information on him." Hermione demanded. Harry and Ron glanced at each other. Hermione's eyes widened. "Don't you _dare _tell me you know nothing!"

"Well, researching was kinda more of your thing." Ron mumbled.

Hermione threw up her hands in frustration, and plopped down back on the bed. "How did you find out about the Diadem?"

After a hesitating moment, Harry and Ron sat back down. Harry leaned forward. "We were reading everything about Ravenclaw. Because we were in the Forest, we didn't have much time to research."

"We were too busy trying to save our butts to do that." Ron commented, while Hermione rolled her eyes.

"We came back to this cottage, where only we can enter." Harry continued. "Bill had a lot of books on Ravenclaw, so we spent most of the week researching about this. Remember how Gryffindor's prized possession was the sword, and Hufflepuff was the cup?" Hermione nodded, listening carefully. "Well, the Diadem was Ravenclaw's prized possession."

"We aren't completely positive that it's the Diadem." Ron admitted. "But, we're pretty sure it is."

Hermione sat back. "Well, it makes sense. I'm sure the Dark Lord would go for the Diadem if it's Ravenclaw's most prized possession." Hermione thought for awhile. "Where is the Diadem?"

"We aren't completely sure, but we have a huge hunch it's at Hogwarts." Ron said.

"Hogwarts?" Hermione repeated, confused. "Why would something like that be in Hogwarts?"

Harry shrugged. "I don't know, Mione. But, I'm positive there's going to be something really important there we need."

Hermione raised an eyebrow, and nodded for Harry to go on.

"Before Luna went back to her father, she said that Helena Ravenclaw, Rowena's daughter's ghost, is in Hogwarts." Harry said. "I think we should talk to her."

Ron muttered something under his breath, but Hermione interrupted. "Sounds fair." Hermione agreed nodding. "We'll have to quickly go to Hogwarts. I'm sure Ginny, Draco, Luna, and Neville can help. Though, we'd have to go to Hogwarts after the Christmas holidays, when all the students are back."

"Why not go to Hogwarts now?" Ron asked. "I mean, there's less students. It would be easier to get around."

"True." Hermione said thoughtfully. "But remember who runs Hogwarts now. Snape. And I bet there will be many Death Eaters there."

"Which means it'll be much dangerous. If there's more students, there's less Death Eaters." Harry continued Hermione's thought.

"And more confusion." Ron grinned mischievously, and Harry grinned back.

Hermione frowned. "How come Luna was in the Malfoy Manor?"

Harry sighed, dropping his gaze. "It's all my fault again. The Quibbler was praising me."

Hermione remembered that Luna's father ran the Quibbler.

"At first, the Death Eaters told Luna's father to insult me, but he didn't listen. So, the Death Eaters kidnapped Luna and blackmailed her father." Harry continued.

"So that's why the Quibbler suddenly was saying all those nasty things about you." Hermione said. Harry nodded sadly.

"It's not your fault." Hermione said. "It's not anyone's fault, matter of fact. Out of so many people, Luna's father stepped up. Maybe it didn't work out well. But, where are they staying now?" Hermione asked.

"My house." Ron answered.

Hermione frowned. "Now that the Death Eaters know you're helping Harry, won't they turn onto the Weasleys?"

"They did." Ron admitted. "But, because Ginny was spending time with Bill and Fleur, the Death Eaters thought Ginny had nothing to do with it. Fortunately, we arrived here first. We told Bill, and he managed to send a message to everyone. They managed to run away from the house, and the Death Eaters destroyed it. Now, they're hiding out in our second house, which Charlie built." Ron said, sadly. "Though . . . though, some are still missing."

Harry glanced down, and Hermione frowned. She wanted to ask about Lavender, but maybe it wasn't the right time to. Instead, she decided to change the subject. "Well, how about the Dark Lord's son? How did you find out about him?"

"Again, it was the help of Luna." Ron said.

"She gave us the last edition of the Quibbler, before her father was forced to write badly about me." Harry walked to the small bookshelf, pulled out the Quibbler, flipped through the pages, then handed it to Hermione. "On the top."

Hermione took the Quibbler. Some pages were thorn, words were unreadable, and some pages were even burnt. Hermione cast them a questioning glance.

"They were trying to destroy all of them." Harry replied, as Hermione started reading.

**The Dark Lord Has a Son**

**Just like the rest of us, the Dark Lord finally realized that Harry Potter is winning. To stop him, the Dark Lord had son. His na—**

Two sentences were blurred, and reluctantly, Hermione moved lower.

** -old. No one has seen his face before, except for the Dark Lord. He is guarded strongly, by many Death Eaters, and both Nagini and the Dark Lord himself. Obviously, this act shows the Dark Lord is afraid of Harry Potter destroying—**

There was a rip right across the page. Hermione glanced lower, but there was just an article about some other animal, which were apparently, flying around people's heads.

Hermione looked up. "That's it?"

Both the boys nodded.

"But, how do you know his son is the Horcrux?" Hermione asked.

"Well, You-Know-Who is keeping him heavily guarded, and You-Know-Who is guarding him, himself!" Ron said. "Now, why would he do that?"

"Well it is his son . . ." Hermione mumbled.

Ron rolled his eyes. "You-Know-Who is a lot of things, but _loving, _and _caring, _is not one of them."

Hermione had to agree with that. "But, what if he isn't the Horcrux?"

"What if he is?" Ron pressed.

Hermione stared at them in shock. "You're just going to kill a boy?!"

Ron and Harry glanced at each other. "Well, we didn't really go that far into planning." Ron admitted.

"Well, how far has the plan gone?" Hermione asked.

"Umm . . ." Ron glanced at Harry.

"We were planning to go to Hogwarts tomorrow, let Draco, Neville, Ginny, and Luna create a distraction, then head into the Ravenclaw house, talk to her ghost, then either find the Diadem, or leave looking for the Diadem." Harry said in one single breath.

Ron raised an eyebrow and whispered. "We were?" Harry stamped on his foot, gazing seriously at Hermione. Ron smiled, nodded eagerly. "Yes, yes, were."

Hermione couldn't help but laugh. "Okay, let's work on the plan."

* * *

Ginny frowned at the three of them. "I'll make sure to tell the others about the plan. Though, you have to right on time. If you don't, Snape will get suspicious, and they already have that toad. I'm pretty sure she still remembers our secret place."

Hermione hugged Ginny. "Don't worry at all. If we don't arrive on time," at this, Hermione shot both the boys a stern look, "proceed with the plan."

Ginny took a deep breath, and smiled at the others. "Be careful." She hugged both of them, then apparated to the Hogwarts Station.

Hermione didn't miss the sad look Ginny gave Harry, or the hug she didn't give him. What was going on?

* * *

"Ready?" Harry asked.

"Ready as can ever be." Ron answered.

Harry climbed out of the Willow, with Ron, and Hermione, following closely behind. Hermione quickly shot a green firework up onto the sky, which formed the words: Merry Christmas!

The distraction should be going on now. Flying on a broom, the three easily entered into the Ravenclaw girl's bedrooms from the open window.

Luna had opened it, just before the distraction. Cho was waiting for them.

"Hurry." She said. "This way." The three followed Cho out into the common room. "Our ghost is Helena Ravenclaw, the daughter of Rowena. She's better known as the Grey Lady."

Immediately, Hermione's eyes lightened- whenever she remembers something. She had read about the Grey Lady into _Hogwarts, A History. _

"Climb upstairs to the tower. Luna will be there. Go quickly! And, good luck!" At this, Cho turned, and ran out of the Ravenclaw House. She was going to join the distraction.

Hermione took a deep breath. "Let's go."

The three had to crawl, quickly climbed up the stairs. Hermione could hear humming in the tower. When the three get in the tower, they found Luna sitting in a rocking chair, humming away.

Harry stared at her, surprised, while Ron shook his head and muttered. "She's crazy."

Hermione ignored them. "Luna!"

Luna turned to them. "Oh, you're here already? So, that's what the noise was outside. I thought they were those honey badgers. They're very dangerous you know. They hide aro—"

"That's great, Luna, but we're in a hurry." Hermione felt a little bad for interrupting her, but they _were _in a hurry.

Luna nodded. "Of course, you don't want them to bite, now do you?" Before anyone could correct her, Luna turned to the shadows and called out, "Helena Ravenclaw! A Ravenclaw is asking for help! Won't you answer?"

Hermione, Harry, and Ron, glanced at each other. Ginny had said the only way to call or see a Ravenclaw's ghost, was that a Ravenclaw had to call her. Well, they didn't really imagine this sort of calling.

Luna turned to the three. "I think she's coming. I'll go help with the distraction now!" She skipped past the three, and down the stairs.

Suddenly, a silver- transparent figure appeared in front of the golden trio. She looked a little like Rowena in the painting, but she _wasn't _Rowena.

The ghost said, "A Ravenclaw? Who called me for help?"

Ron raised an eyebrow. "We did."

The ghost suddenly seemed to notice the three teenagers in front of her. She sniffed, and frowned. "You aren't Ravenclaws! You hold the revolting smell of a Gryffindor!"

"Why, hello to you to." Ron commented, dryly.

The ghost shrieked in anger. "Where is the Ravenclaw who cried for help?!"

"She just left." Ron answered.

The ghost frowned. "Why?"

"Because _we _need help." Harry cut in. "You're the Grey Lady. The Ghost of Ravenclaw Tower."

The Grey Lady turned grim. "I do not answer by that name." She turned, and started to fly away.

"No, I'm sorry!" Harry called out. "I'm sorry. It's Helena isn't it? Helena Ravenclaw. Rowena's daughter."

Helena stopped and slowly peered at them. "Are you a friend of Luna's?"

Harry nodded. "Yes. And she thought you might be able to help me."

"You seek my mother's Diadem."

All three looked surprised, and Hermione nodded. "Yes, that's right."

"Luna is kind. Unlike so many others. But she was wrong. I cannot help you." Helena's voice started to rise. She then stormed out.

"Wait!" Hermione called out. "Please! We want to destroy it!"

Helena paused again.

Harry stepped forward. "That what you want, isn't it, Helena? You want to destroy it."

Helena turned to them. "My mother's diadem was supposed to be destroyed many years ago. A strange boy, with a strange name—"

"Tom Riddle." Harry cut in.

"But he lied!" Helena yelled.

Ron rolled his eyes. "We know. He lies to many people."

Suddenly, Helena stormed into Ron's face and shrieked. Ron fell backwards, as Helena screamed in rage. "I know what he has done! I know who he is! He defiled it! With dark magic!"

At this, Helena flew backwards, as the three caught their breath.

Harry stepped forward and said softly. "We can destroy it- once and for all. But, only if you tell me where it is. You do know where it is. You just have to tell me. Please."

Very slowly, Helena turned towards the three. Quietly, she flew in front of them, eyeing Harry. "Strange." She whispered. "You remind me of him." Then, she slowly started to fly higher, and farther away from them. "It's here. In the castle. In the place where everything is hidden. If you have to ask, you'll never know. If you know, you need to only ask."

All three of their eye's brightened up as they knew where it was. "Thank you." They said whole-heartily. Helena did not reply, but instead vanish.

Hermione leaned out of the tower window and shot another firework onto the sky. Though, this time, there were multiple fireworks of different colors.

Then, all three quickly ran out of the tower, threw on the Invisibility Cloak, and ran out of the common room.

"Next stop: Room of Requirement." Ron grinned.

**A/N: Ta da! So, how is it?**

**I was trying to put in some action at the end, because the beginning was just a lot of explaining. But, believe me, chapter three, is **_**filled **_**with action! :D**

**Anyways, here's the riddle of the day!**

**This thing runs but cannot walk, sometimes sings but never talks. Lacks arms, has hands; lacks a head but has a face. What is it?**

**Review your answers and thoughts! Hopefully, I'll hear from all you guys, and maybe, just maybe, Son of the Damned might be left with three chapters by the time I go into school ;)**


End file.
